Stripped sheets
by FaberryBrittanaShipper
Summary: Alors que Santana maudit ses amis d'être tous complétement torchés alors qu'elle n'a pas le droit à une goutte d'alcool, elle rencontre une fille au visage d'ange qui ne peut s'arrêter de pleurer. La latine n'étant pas un monstre, elle va tenter de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, et de réconforter la jeune fille. Dans certaines situations, seul l'amour peut guérir les blessures
1. Les présentations

Hola tout le monde ! J'avais envie d'écrire un petit truc, donc j'ai écrit ça... Il est évident que l'histoire ne se terminera pas comme ça, mais plus j'aurais la motivation, plus la suite viendra vite... Et la motivation, c'est vos reviews bande de petits pandas ! C'est un peu du chantage ça, non ? Enfin bon, à bon entendeur :P

 **BISOUS A TOUS !**

Disclaimer : Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est bien dommage)

* * *

Je l'avais bien dit que je la sentais pas cette soirée. Mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que j'étais interdite de boisson alcoolisée... Bon un peu, j'avoue. Normalement je suis la première à faire un concours de shots avec tous les mecs de la soirée, et je finis toujours avec l'un d'eux. En même temps, qui peut me résister ? Personne, ils, et elles, se jettent toujours à mes pieds. Mais tout ça, ce l'a n'allait pas être possible ce soir, parce que, enfin il paraît, c'était _mon_ tour de conduire. Bien évidemment, j'ai essayé de protester mais ils se sont tous mis contre moi, j'ai bien été forcée d'accepter. Puis même Brittany a insisté, je n'avais pas le choix.

Il y avait donc Brittany, Puck, Mercedes, l'asiatique et Porcelaine. C'était Puck qui nous invitait, lui même ayant été invité par un ami... Il disait ne pas savoir combien de personnes il y aurait à cette fête, et mon troisième œil mexicain m'indiquait que c'était un mauvais signe. Comme tout le monde, le sait, il ne se trompe jamais.

Je me retrouve donc à tenir les cheveux de Mercedes au dessus des chiottes. La classe, hein ? Santana Lopez, la GRANDE, la MAGNIFIQUE, la SPLENDIDE Santana Lopez, passe sa soirée à devoir supporter tous ses amis bourrés. J'étais destinée à faire de grandes choses, je suis la latina la plus belle de cette soirée, de cette ville même ! Que dis-je, de tout l'état. Et je n'ai même pas bu un petit verre de vin, ou une bière. Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends Mercedes me dire quelque chose. Enfin, _tenter_ de me dire quelque chose plutôt, parce que je comprends que dalle. Je l'emmène dans une chambre – ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que c'est un palace ici ! Non mais sérieux, je sais pas à qui appartient cette baraque, mais c'est trop beau et vachement grand – de la maison qui était juste à côté des toilettes. Au moment même où je l'allonge, elle commence à ronfler. Je m'en vais alors sur la pointe des pieds, pas question que je la réveille et que je sois obligée de parler à une diva qui a trop bu.

Je marche quelques instants dans les couloirs avant de me rendre à l'évidence : je suis complètement perdue, je trouve même pas les escaliers. Non mais sérieux ! On est montées y a une heure et je retrouve même pas ces foutus escaliers. Quelle soirée de merde. Je m'approche d'une des fenêtres et admire le beau bordel qu'est la piscine. Des gars font un concours de « qui boira le plus? », d'autres essayent vainement de draguer des filles qui leurs font des sourires hypocrites. Je les connais bien, je dois les ressortir à chaque soirée ceux là. J'aperçois Puck parmi ces mecs. Bon, lui, il arrivera peut-être à son but. Il a son charme, parfois.

Des sanglots attirent alors mon attention vers une des nombreuses chambres. Je m'approche de la porte, entrouverte. Elle n'est pas « comme les autres », il y a un « Q » doré inscrit dessus. J'ouvre lentement et remarque une blonde, assise sur un lit, la tête dans les mains. Ses épaules sont secoués par ses sanglots. Un lourd sentiment d'empathie s'abat sur moi. Elle est vêtue d'un t-shirt, et d'une culotte, c'est tout. Les draps du lit sont défaits, une odeur de sueur se balade dans l'air, et plus important, l'ambiance est plus qu'angoissante. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas du genre à m'attirer des emmerdes, je suis pas non plus du genre à compatir et à consoler les gens sans raison. En plus, elle ne m'avait même pas remarquée, je pourrais carrément m'en aller et la laisser là... Mais quelque chose, peut-être mon sentiment de solitude de ce soir, me poussa à m'avancer doucement en fermant la porte.

 **\- Hey,** commençais-je, le plus doucement possible **, je... m'appelle Santana. Je passais juste et... Y a quelque chose qui va pas ?**

Non mais n'importe quoi, je la connais même pas, puis c'est quoi cette approche de merde. Bien sûr que y a quelque chose qui va pas. Je suis vraiment conne, mais bon je m'emmerde et je ferai rien de mieux en bas donc, à quoi bon se lamenter sur ma bêtise. Heureusement qu'aucun de mes potes me voit parce que j'aurais carrément la honte. Moi, être gentille comme ça ? Je me préfère presque avec de l'alcool dans le sang en fait. La blonde arrêta alors de pleurer, essuya ses larmes et releva la tête. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait essuyé ses larmes, d'autres coulaient encore le long de ses joues rougies.

 **\- Comment tu t'appelles ?** Je posais la question, mais je savais déjà qu'elle était trop chagrinée pour même parler.

Je m'approchais encore un peu, m'assis à côté d'elle sur le lit et attendis qu'elle daigne répondre. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. Enfin, pas si longtemps, mais ça semblait durer une éternité. Pendant ce temps, elle fixait le sol. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez impatient, et au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre d'attendre. A ce moment là, je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, mais j'ai posé ma main sur la sienne qui était désormais sur son genou gauche. Elle tourna brusquement la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. Je pus enfin voire de près ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert profond, si profond que je failli m'y perdre avant de voir plus de larmes couler sur son visage. Magnifique visage, soit dit en passant. Elle était très belle, cette fille. Alors que clairement, quand on pleure, on est tous dégueulasses hein, on va pas se mentir. Mais elle, non. Elle avait le visage d'un ange, alors qu'elle pleurait. Qu'est ce que ça devait être quand elle ne pleurait pas. Qui a pu briser le cœur de quelqu'un d'aussi pur ?

 **\- C'est un mec, c'est ça hein ?**

Ses paupières se ferment et un nouveau flot de larmes dévalent de ses yeux à son menton, avant de tomber sur ses jambes nues. Je serre alors un peu sa main. Je dois être méconnaissable, à être attendrie comme ça par une fille que je ne connais même pas. Mais Visage d'Ange me faisait de la peine, et les mecs qui font du mal aux filles je commence à en avoir ras le c... la casquette. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Elle hocha simplement la tête, tout en continuant de pleurer en silence. Mon regard se dirigea alors vers sa main, et plus précisément son poignet. Un énorme bleu s'y trouvait. J'éprouvais alors une énorme colère envers le salaud qui avait infligé ça à la blonde.

 **\- Qui est le connard qui t'as fait ça ?**

Mais aucune réponse ne vint, et je savais qu'aucune ne viendrait. Du moins ce soir. Je lui demanda alors si elle voulait dormir, elle hocha la tête. Je commença alors à faire le lit, mais elle fit non de la tête. Évidemment, quelle conne je fais. Je ne vais pas la faire dormir là où ça s'est passé. Je la pris alors par la main et lui indiqua doucement qu'on pouvait aller dans une autre chambre. Elle m'en indiqua une, à ma grande surprise. Elle habitait sûrement ici... Mais ça ne pouvait pas être à elle, elle est beaucoup trop jeune. J'aurais sûrement plus de réponse plus tard.

On entra donc dans la nouvelle chambre, et je l'aida à se coucher. Après qu'elle fut bien installée, je m'écarta d'elle dans l'intention de sortir de la chambre. Mais c'était sans compter sur une petit voix, rauque, pleine de tristesse mais aussi de supplication.

 **\- Reste, s'il te plait.**

Ce n'était pas un ordre, vraiment. Elle se parlait presque à elle-même, je ne l'ai entendu que grâce à ma super-ouïe. Aussi parce que j'espérais qu'elle me le demande, c'est bon, on sait. Je ferma alors la porte de l'intérieur et m'approcha du lit. Je me glissa entre les draps et m'allongea en fixant le plafond, alors qu'elle était dos à moi. Après un moment de silence, elle se retourna et posa timidement son bras autour de moi et sa tête dans mon cou. Je n'ai pas protesté, ce qu'elle a vécu a dû être horrible et je suis, certes, une horrible personne, mais pas un monstre à ce point là. Son souffle me chatouillait le cou, mais je ne dis rien. J'étais immobile, à vrai dire. Des dizaines de minutes passèrent et je me demandait si les autres allaient me chercher, avant de me rendre à l'évidence : ils devaient tous être en train de :

a) Vomir

b) Baiser

c) Dormir sur le sol du salon

Au moins, personne n'allait nous déranger, la clé était restée sur la porte. Puis il me semble qu'on est assez loin des autres, ils dormiront tous au rez-de-chaussé.

J'espère que demain la blonde pourra me dire qui a fait ça et ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut-être qu'on pourra faire plus ample connaissance, et parler deux secondes sans qu'elle chiale. Ah ! Positif, je retrouve mon côté méchant. Je culpabilise un peu, elle n'a pas un cœur en pierre comme moi, c'est normal qu'elle pleure. Je pense vraiment à n'importe quoi quand j'arrive pas à dormir putain.

Alors que je pensais qu'elle dormait depuis longtemps, je sens Visage d'Ange sourire contre ma peau et chuchoter :

 **\- Quinn. Je m'appelle Quinn.**


	2. Emeraude

**Rebonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je suis tellement sympathique que je vous poste déjà le chapitre 2 ! Mais je me sens inspirée par le point de vue de San' !**

 **Merci pour les deux reviews, je n'aurais pu recevoir plus beau compliment que "Tu as bien cerné le caractère de Santana", sachant que Santana représente beaucoup pour moi. Donc merci énormément d'avoir pris du temps pour mettre des reviews, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil qui me réveillèrent ce matin là n'était franchement pas les bienvenus. Surtout quand je me suis réveillée seule dans un lit double, l'odeur de ma voisine pour une nuit m'enveloppant dans une petite bulle de sérénité. Le lit était encore chaud, elle ne devait pas être partie il y a si longtemps que cela. Je m'étire un moment, puis décide de regarder si des personnes inquiètes m'ont envoyé des messages pendant la nuit. J'en ai un seul, où Brittany me fait savoir qu'ils dorment tous ici puisqu'ils ne me trouvent pas et qu'ils ont, je cite, « la flemme » de conduire. Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié que je devais conduire... Ils auraient pu crever par ma faute. Mais le destin a décidé qu'une soirée comme celle là suffirait pour le moment. Tant mieux, mais s'ils pensent que je vais m'excuser alors que j'ai du les saquer une bonne partie de la soirée, dans leurs rêves !

Je me lève, prends l'initiative de m'habiller, et me rends compte que je suis déjà habillée. Ben oui, j'avais pas emmené d'autres vêtements de toutes façons. Je sors donc de la chambre et me dirige vers les voix que j'entends. Ah ok, donc les escaliers étaient juste à côté de moi quand je les cherchais hier... Génial, cool de savoir ça maintenant, merci beaucoup hein.

En arrivant dans le salon, je vois mes camarades en train de parler difficilement – les pauvres ont toujours la bouche pâteuse – sur le canapé, ainsi que d'autres jeunes que je ne connais pas. Tina est en train de ranger les bouteilles qui traînent sur le sol. Quand la petite bande me remarque, elle me demande où j'étais hier et je marmonne que j'étais crevée et me suis endormie dans une chambre en haut. J'ouvre une porte pour aller vers, ce qui me semble être, la cuisine pour me trouver un truc rafraîchissant à boire, de l'eau glacée serait appropriée. Adossée au bar, l'air maussade, ma blonde d'hier avale un liquide rouge qui semble être de la grenadine, passant par le jaune d'une paille qui se cale parfaitement entre ses lèvres. Elle me remarque mais ne dit rien, elle bouge simplement la tête vers moi, et j'ai une fois de plus une vue parfaite sur ses non-moins parfaits yeux. Les yeux verts, c'est un peu ma faiblesse. Je m'approche et colle ma hanche contre la sienne. Elle est penchée, moi debout à côté d'elle, mais puisque je suis plus petite qu'elle, je suis à la bonne hauteur pour frôler sa main. Main qu'elle m'attrape sans hésitation, me faisant sursauter en même temps.

 **\- Excuse moi, je voulais pas te faire peur.** Dit-elle comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais sa voix sans qu'elle soit un murmure.

Je secoue la tête et tente un petit sourire, et c'est la deuxième fois que je peux voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Je m'apprête à lui demander si ça va quand Puck rentre sans toquer – c'est vrai que personne ne toque pour rentrer dans la cuisine, mais quand même, merde quoi ! – et je lâche par réflexe la main de Quinn.

 **\- SANTANAAAAAAAAA J'AI PAS FAIT MON DEVOIR D'ESPAGNOL J'AI BESOIN DE TON AIDE PUTAIN !** S'écrit-il avec la délicatesse d'un bœuf en rûte.

Je soupire fortement et le fusille du regard, mais cet imbécile ne comprend pas qu'il nous dérange. Je décide alors de le pousser vers le salon tout en jetant un regard désolé à une blonde qui a l'air dépitée de me voir partir. J'aide vite fait Puck, et après, je reviens la voir. Ouais, je me fais des promesses intérieures comme ça. Bref. Quand Puck me montre son devoir, à moitié mouillé par je ne sais – et je ne préfère pas savoir – quoi, je ris sans retenue.

 **\- Puck, sérieux ? C'est sur les chiffres ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu fais de l'espagnol ? 4 ans ? Et tu sais pas dire 34 ? Bon file moi ça.** Je lui ordonne en lui prenant le papier des mains.

Il me tend un stylo et remplir cette feuille me prend 40 secondes. Je pense que le prof essaie de lui apprendre les bases, mais ça ne marche pas vraiment. Puck n'a jamais été fait pour les études, il est plus... manuel. Doué avec ses doigts quoi. Bon on va arrêter de penser à ça je commence à avoir des visions que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir. Je retourne vers la cuisine avant de sentir une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne alors, agacée de devoir encore faire face à l'iroquois. Je lui demande ce qu'il veut, un peu sèchement, mais il a l'habitude depuis le temps.

 **\- La petite blonde là-bas, c'est encore une de tes conquêtes ?** Me demande-t-il avec un regard lubrique que je lui connais bien.

 **\- Arrête tes conneries Noah.** Je secoue la tête en lui répondant avec dépit.

Il sourit et repart pour continuer sa discussion avec les autres. Je me dirige _donc_ vers la cuisine, mais arrivée là-bas, plus de trace de la blonde. Mes pieds me dirigent vers la chambre où je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer hier soir, et mes pieds avaient raison, elle est bien là. Mais pas dans la même position dans laquelle je l'ai trouvée hier – et tant mieux –. Elle refait le lit que j'ai trouvé hier bien défait, et où je sais maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ferme la porte et la rejoins prêt du lit et détache ses mains de la couette qu'elle était en train de remettre pour couvrir les oreillers. C'est moi qui le fait, bien qu'elle insiste du regard pour que je la laisse faire. Je finis ensuite de faire le lit et je me mets face à elle.

 **\- Tu veux en parler ?** Ma voix ne sonne pas comme d'habitude, il me semble. Elle est douce et ne force à rien.

Pour, il me semble la énième fois de la journée, j'observe son regard émeraude en détail. Maintenant que je suis si près, j'ai l'impression qu'hier ils étaient plus foncés. L'humidité qui remplit ses yeux me sort de ma réflexion, et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle plonge son visage dans mon cou, et c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis une éternité. Ma main droite effectue des mouvements circulaires sur son dos, et elle parvient à calmer quelque peu son chagrin. Je la sens murmurer un « non » contre ma peau, et savoir que ses lèvres sont contre mon corps ne me laisse pas de marbre. Mais je garde la même posture, c'est pas le moment de vous manifester les hormones bordel.

Elle recule et se place une fois de plus en face de moi, je contemple le chemin d'une de ses larme, qui se forme au creux de ses yeux, descend le long de ses joues et finit contre ses lèvres. C'est pas une phrase de drague bien nul ça ? Faut que je demande à Brittany d'arrêter de me montrer ses films à l'eau de rose. Je m'attarde apparemment un peu trop sur la destination finale de ses perles salées, parce que je la vois sourire quand elle remarque que je fixe sa bouche. Je remonte donc les yeux et lui fait remarquer que mes parents – et mes potes – vont finir par s'inquiéter si je passe la journée ici. Elle rit légèrement et me dit qu'il n'y a pas de soucis pour partir maintenant, tout en essuyant ses larmes. On descend donc ensemble, Puck me sourit encore quand il nous voit descendre ensemble et je note mentalement de le taper sur la tête plus tard. Tina, Artie, Mercedes et Kurt m'attendent dehors. Seuls Puck et Brittany sont restés à l'intérieur en patientant sagement. Quinn me donne un livre avant de partir, en me le recommandant, je fronce les sourcils mais l'accepte quand même. Je lui fais seulement un petit signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir, et l'iroquois et Britt' m'escortent sympathiquement vers la voiture, non sans quelques clins d'oeil insistants. Je soupire mais ils me font quand même rigoler, ces deux-là.

* * *

Le soir venu, je ressors le livre que Quinn m'a donné et l'ouvre. J'éclate de rire quand je vois les chiffres notés sur la première page blanche du livre. Elle a plus de cran que je ne pensais, pour me donner son numéro dès le premier jour !


	3. Mission drague : en marche

**Salut tout le monde ! *esquive les pierres***

 **Alors en fait j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre (et non pas à le faire) parce que je l'aime pas trop. Mais c'est tout simplement parce que c'est un chapitre de TRANSITION médamzémessieurs (et les autres :D). En effet il est court et c'est majoritairement des dialogues, mais c'est pas grave parce que le prochain chapitre sera trop kawaii de la mort qui tue ! Tout comme moi 8) Et vu qu'il sera cute, je mettrai moins longtemps à le poster -normalement-.**

 **Je remercie tous les reviews, dont Weedy pour sa demande de chapitre, paske ça m'a un peu sonné les cloches puis ça voulait dire que les gens oubliaient pas la FF kwa (jdeviens sentimentale laissez moi).**

 **Bonne lecture et à très bientôt (enfin, peut-être ;) )**

* * *

Je suis pas quelqu'un de timide, vraiment pas. Je dis ce que je pense quand je le pense, je critique quand j'aime pas, je dis quand j'aime.. Enfin, je critique, surtout. Puis je réponds aux profs, je vais vers les gens – quand je les trouve pas trop chiants –, bref vous avez compris le topo : la timidité c'est pas un de mes traits de caractères.

Malgré tout cela, ça fait une semaine que j'ai le numéro d'une magnifique blonde et que je n'ai pas osé lui écrire ne serait-ce qu'un « Salut ». J'ai pas envie de lui écrire un message banal, je veux la marquer, mais je ne sais pas si mon sens de l'humour va lui plaire. C'est pour ça que depuis une semaine je cherche une blague, ou un truc cool à dire, ou même un truc juste pas nul. Mais non, rien. J'en fais des insomnies, j'vous jure ça rend con d'avoir une crush. C'est même pas une crush, c'est une... une fille pas moche que j'aime bien, je l'apprécie quoi, elle est pas relou... Pourquoi je pense à ça, on s'en fout ? Je veux juste savoir quoi lui envoyer, bordel de merde ! Une musique de Disney retentit et je prends le portable sans prendre la peine de regarder qui m'appelle.

 **\- Hola Britt', que se passe-t-il pour que tu m'appelles à cette heure-là ? Tu t'endors avec le truc qui te sert de chat vers 22h normalement...**

 **\- Tubby est chez son amoureuse, alors je t'appelle parce que je m'ennuie. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait à l'heure mais ils doivent être en train de fabriquer des chatons dans l'usine à trucs mignons. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu fais quoi ?** Brittany parle toujours beaucoup et très rapidement, mais on prend le rythme au bout d'un moment.

 **\- Je suis... en train de... de réfléchir à la vie, tout ça, d'essayer de dormir quoi. Du genre imaginer des scénarios, ce genre de trucs que tout le monde f-**

 **\- Eh, ça ça veut dire que tu penses à une fille et que tu veux pas me dire ! Je suis pas jalouse tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. Elle est jolie ? Dis moi que c'est pas une alcoolo rencontrée dans un bar comme la dernière fois ! C'est la blonde de la fête de Puck ? C'est elle ! Je suis sûre que c'est elle, je sais reconnaître ce silence, le silence de la gêne !** Un jour on m'expliquera comment elle peut réfléchir aussi rapidement, ça me fatigue le cerveau d'aller à cette vitesse

 **\- Premièrement, je t'ai déjà dit que j'irais plus dans des bars, ensuite je parle pas parce que tu me laisses pas en placer une !** Cette tentative d'esquive est bien évidemment vaine, surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi têtue que ma meilleure amie

 **\- T'as pas répondu ! C'est la blonde ! Tu lui as reparlé ? Vous êtes allées dehors ? Vous avez fait les mêmes trucs qu'on faisait ?** Je soupire à cette dernière phrase avant de lui répondre

- **Je lui ai même pas envoyé de message depuis la dernière f-**

 **\- QUOOOOOOOIIIIII ? Mais t'attends quoi, que les poules aient des gencives ou que les cochons marchent ?** Oui, elle a des soucis avec les expressions. **Tu lui envoies maintenant un message lui déclarant ton amour.**

 **\- Oui Britt', mais je vais dormir là, je lui enverrai demain, promiiiis, je suis fatiguée.** Dis je en mettant le plus de conviction possible dans ma voix

 **\- Si tu lui envoies pas, je le saurai, et ça se passera pas bien, je bouderai. Bonne chance dans ta conquête, Sanny, et tiens moi au courant hein !**

Je lui confirme que je le ferai, et on se dit au revoir rapidement, parce que je suis vraiment crevée. Pourtant, même après avoir raccroché, je ne parviens pas à dormir. Je prends alors mon portable et écrit un simple « Coucou, c'est Santana, désolée de pas t'avoir écrire plus tôt, je savais pas quoi dire. Comment ça va ? ». Alors oui, c'est de la grosse merde. Mais j'en ai marre, je veux lui reparler. Puis c'est sincère au moins ! Maintenant, j'suis crevée donc bonne nuit.

* * *

Le regret. Le gros regret. Le regret du siècle. C'est quoi ce message TROP NAZE ? J'ai même pas envie de regarder si elle m'a répondu, c'est tellement nul qu'elle a du me répondre avec un « Euh... non au revoir ». Mais je dois forcément regarder, je vais pas passer ma vie sans portable. J'écrirai plus jamais de message après 23h. Bon, je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains et regarder... J'ai un message. On inspire, on expire, tout va bien se passer, c'est peut-être même pas elle.

 _« Coucou ! C'est pas grave, faut pas stresser comme ça pour un message ;) ! Ça va et toi ? »_

Oh mon dieu. Elle a fait un smiley. Elle a fait un smiley CLIN D'OEIL ! Cette journée commence très bien. Maintenant, j'hésite à faire ma dragueuse ou à la jouer douce. Bon, déjà qu'on s'est pas rencontrées dans des circonstances faciles, je vais être calme.

« Ça va, j'aimerai bien aller au cinéma mais j'hésite un peu ! »

Je me demande si c'est le genre à répondre super longtemps après... Parce que je déteste ça. Si je voulais que tu répondes trois jours après je t'aurais envoyé un mail, ou une lettre même ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage car mon portable vibre à nouveau.

« _Ah oui ? Pourquoi t'hésites ? Tu voulais aller voir quoi ?_ »

Ce que je vais dire va sonner comme une invitation, je sais, mais je réponds simplement à sa question.

« Je voulais aller voir Deadpool, mais tous mes potes sont occupés et je veux pas y aller toute seule »

« _Tiens c'est marrant mon frère me l'a recommandé, il a l'air cool !_ »

« Si tu veux on peut y aller ensemble »

Je l'avoue, en écrivant ce message j'avais peur qu'elle me réponde séchement, j'ai beaucoup de fierté et j'aurais carrément pas supporté ça. Mais heureusement, elle m'a répondu que ce serait avec plaisir et on s'est donné rendez-vous cet après midi au ciné le plus proche. Je suis aussi stressée que quand j'ai.. quand j'ai fait... Ouais non en fait jcrois j'ai jamais été aussi stressée. Moi, exagérer ? A peine, vous pensez. En tout cas je vous laisse, je dois me préparer. Comment ça c'est dans 4h le rendez-vous ? Mais je fais ce que je veux, je vous emmerde !


	4. Une lueur

/!\ SPOILER ALERT : Deadpool, même si je vais pas beaucoup spoiler, je m'en voudrai de vous gâcher l'histoire.

Salut tout le monde. Vous l'avez sûrement vu, (ou pas et dans ce cas je suis déçue, moi qui pensais que vous passiez votre vie à refresh la page de ma FF...) j'ai posté que je ne continuerai pas cette FF. Bon déjà le fait que j'ai arrêté d'écrire est du à des problèmes d'ordre informatique. En effet mon ordi a décidé de se la jouer solo et de plus marcher. Enfin bref, ce problème là est réglé. Ensuite, eh bien on peut carrément dire que je suis dans une période de merde dans ma vie, genre gros chagrin d'amour. Mon inspiration n'est pas vraiment partie, je voulais juste pas écrire un truc d'amour en vivant ça. Mais je trouve que c'est dégueulasse de vous laisser comme ça. Je sais que j'aime pas quand les gens le font. Puis, ça fait du bien d'écrire et de penser à autre chose. Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que ma tristesse ne viennent pas teinter le fond de cette histoire que vous aimez tant.

* * *

En cet après midi ensoleillé, je sors ma voiture rouge feu. J'adore cette voiture, déjà parce qu'elle est magnifique, mais aussi parce que c'est mon oncle qui me l'a offert, et j'adore mon oncle. J'espère qu'elle va me porter chance pour ce « rendez-vous » avec Quinn. Puis le rouge c'est la couleur de la passion non ? Ouais remarque c'est aussi la couleur du sang, c'est pas pour autant que je vais me mettre à lui sucer le coup ! Quoi que.. J'suis vraiment hardcore, non ?

Je conduis donc jusqu'au cinéma, les mains pas du tout tremblantes, parce que je suis vraiment pas stressée. Vous savez combien de personnes j'ai frappé jusqu'au sang ? Alors c'est pas une fille comme ça là, arrivée d'on ne sait où qui va me faire de l'effet ! D'ailleurs j'ai pas du tout rêver d'elle cette nuit, parce qu'elle n'occupe pas mon esprit. J'insiste trop, non ? Vous allez vous dire qu'elle me hante alors que PAS DU TOUT ! Enfin bref.

Puisque j'arrive en avance et que je suis une gentlegirl, je vais acheter du popcorn. J'hésite et je prends du sucré – parce que sérieux, qui aime le salé ? Si elle aime le salé c'est foutu entre nous – et un coca. En payant je prie pour qu'elle ne soit pas au régime ou un truc comme ça. J'aurais bien aimé partager ma bouteille avec elle. Ça n'a aucun sens. Pour finir je vais aux toilettes, parce qu'on aura vu plus classe que d'y aller pendant un rendez-vous. En sortant je me remaquille un peu, sors et rentre dans quelqu'un.

\- **Mais vous pouvez pas regardez où vous foutez les p...** merde merde merde **Quinn !** **Pardon !** **Je t'ai fait mal ?** Et l'award de la conne revient à …

Je la vois rigoler et me dire en souriant :

\- **Tout de suite face à moi on se radoucit hein !** **Je vais bien, mais tu devras te faire pardonner pour avoir dit un gros mot.**

\- **Un gros mot ? « foutez » ? Eh ben dites donc attends la suite !** J'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'apercevoir qu'elle m'a fait rougir en disant que je devais me faire pardonner.

\- **Bon, allons-y, tu vas nous mettre en retard avec tes bêtises.** Son sourire a disparu, mais je vois toujours une lueur, cachée profondément dans la mélancolie de ses yeux.

Je me garde de lui faire remarquer que c'est elle qui nous a mises en retard et on se dirige vers la salle en route pour un film bien trash comme je les aime. Après un petit argument pour savoir où on allait se placer, j'accepte de me sacrifier et de me mettre au milieu de la salle au lieu du premier rang. J'adore Deadpool en BD alors en film c'est bavant. Oui, bavant, pas badant. Je vous avoue que de temps à autre je jetais un coup d'oeil à m.. la blonde. Je me disais qu'elle était plutôt du genre à se cacher les yeux quand il y avait une scène gore mais, comment vous dire.. Elle rigolait en fait. Est-ce que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de plus démoniaque que moi ? Ça commence à devenir intéressant. Quoi d'autre à dire sur cette séance ? Ah oui, à un moment on a voulu toutes les deux prendre du popcorn – elle aimait que le sucré, alors tout va bien – et ça a fait comme dans les films, le truc bien cliché où on se touche la main. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait rougi, c'est peut être seulement mon espoir.

Après 1h30 de gros mots et de blagues aussi orientées sur le sexe que je le suis sur les filles, nous sommes finalement sorties du cinéma. Et je peux vous assurer, sans aucun doute, que j'ai assisté au truc le plus mignon de la Terre : une Quinn qui a aimé un film.

\- **T'as vu quand il s'est coupé la main ! C'était bien classe ! En plus après elle repousse en tout petit c'est trop mignon. Il est stylé le gars en métal aussi, puis la fille fait peur mais je l'aime bien. La blague sur la journée de la femme était troooooop drôle, même si assez hard. J'espère qu'il y avait pas d'enfants dans la salle ! Quoi que ils auraient peut être pas compris... Et aussi quand il est dans le tube et..**

Alors j'ai passé le reste de l'après midi à l'écouter parler du film. La lueur dans ses yeux avait refait surface, et rien ne m'aurait rendue plus heureuse. On a énoncé des théories sur d'autres films Marvel, des amours, des amitiés, des prochains personnages. C'est assez dur de dire à quel moment on commence à tomber amoureuse. Mais avant de tomber amoureuse, on sent un petit truc, dans le cœur. Comme une voix, un sentiment, qu'il y a quelque chose à faire. Je pense que c'est véritablement là que tout commence. Et pour moi, ça avait commencé.

* * *

J'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une seule traite, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de faute, j'ai la flemme de le relire. Il est plutôt court mais ARRÊTEZ DE RÂLER UN PEU ! *tape sur la nuque* C'est l'été et je serai probablement libre pendant une grande partie d'août. J'espère pouvoir être plus régulière.

Au plaisir, et en espérant que vous ayez un jour, vous aussi, ce « petit truc » dans le cœur. C'est un des plus beau sentiment au monde.


	5. Fin de soirée

**Je vous avais bien dit que ça serait plus rapide ! Bon, lui aussi il est court mais si vous continuez à vous plaindre je vais venir et vous brûlez les orbites. Rien à fout'. Aussi j'ai une autre FF beaucoup plus travaillée qui est en cours depuis 3 ans (avec 3 chapitres SVP, mais j'ai arrêté de l'écrire il y a longtemps) c'est du Brittana avec un poil de Quinntana et peut être du Faberry. Ça tente quelqu'un ?**

 **Hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça m'aide vraiment ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt :3**

* * *

Cette après midi m'a appris beaucoup de choses sur Quinn, et pas seulement à quel point elle avait aimé ce film. La maison dans laquelle la fête s'est déroulée est celle de sa tante, partie en voyage. Elle lui a donc confié la garde de la maison, où Quinn a décidé de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. C'est pour cela qu'elle a du faire très attention à tout laver après la soirée. Heureusement, personne (sauf moi et Mercedes), n'était réellement monté dans les étages. Je me suis excusée de pas être restée pour l'aider et elle m'a dit que j'en avais déjà fait beaucoup. Après y a eu un blanc – c'était embarrassant mais pas autant que ça en fait – et elle a dit qu'elle devrait rentrer, parce qu'il se faisait tard. J'ai décidé de la raccompagner, rien que pour la galanterie, mais aussi un peu parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte.

La maison me paraît beaucoup plus calme qu'il y a quelques jours. Tout est rangé, une petite maison parfaite, digne de Desperate Housewives. Avec des secrets à l'intérieur, comme des cadavres... Je m'égare. Et je vois Quinn me regarder d'un air interrogateur, et quand je tourne mon regard vers elle , elle dit dans un soupir :

 **\- Bon, eh bien c'est là.** Je crois presque entendre une pointe de déception.

\- **Ouais... La prochaine fois que j'ai un film gore à voir je t'inviterai.** J'espère que mon sourire cache un peu mon amertume.

\- **Merci beaucoup, c'était une super après midi.**

Je ne bégaie jamais pendant mes exposés, je ne tremble jamais avant de frapper quelqu'un, et je n'ai jamais le cœur qui se serre lors de montagne russes. Mais quand elle s'est penché pour me faire un bisou sur la joue, la seule chose que j'ai pu dire fut :

- **A pl-plus...**

Mince, je crois que je rougis. Je crois aussi qu'elle le voit et que c'est pour ça qu'elle rigole, mais c'est pas grave, je préfère la voir comme ça que comme pendant notre première rencontre.

Je rentre chez moi et m'avachit sur mon lit, la tête beaucoup trop pleine de pensées. J'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait, de tomber amoureuse. Au début c'est bien mais plus c'est long sans amour en retour, plus le sentiment devient sombre. Mais pour l'instant, je profite parce que c'est le commencement, et j'ai l'impression que ma tête est remplie de barbapapa. Vous savez à qui ça me fait penser ça ? Mais oui vous le savez. Y a que Brittany pour parler de barbapapa. Bon, je vais l'appeler sinon elle ne me pardonnera jamais de ne rien lui avoir dit.

\- **Salut Brittany ! Jvoulais juste te dire qu'aujourd'hui je suis allée au ciné avec-**

 **\- OLALA YES ! Puck me doit 10 € !** **Vous vous êtes pas embrassées au moins ?**

 **\- Euh... non ? Pourquoi ? Attends vous pariez sur n-**

 **\- OLALALALALAAAAAA 20 € ! T'es la meilleure San', j't'adore.**

 **\- Non mais c'est une blague ? Vous êtes vraiment en recherche de conneries à faire vous hein !**

 **\- Alors, vous vous revoyez quand ?**

 **\- Je sais pas, mais je préfère pas la forcer. Déjà c'est moi qui l'ai invitée là, j'aimerai ne pas insister.**

 **\- Je vois je vois.** **Moi jvais dormir y a Tubby qui vient d'arriver, fais de beaux rêves !** Je peux presque entendre un smiley clin d'oeil quand elle me dit ça, c'est dire.

 **\- Et toi arrête de parier sur ma vie sentimentale ! Bisous Britt-britt.**

Après avoir raccroché, je me suis endormie presque immédiatement. Pas besoin de vous dire qu'en effet, j'ai fait de beaux rêves.


	6. SMS en série

Le lendemain de cette soirée avec Quinn, le lever fut assez facile. Tout le monde a une pensée qui est la première pensée du matin. On peut beaucoup dire des premières pensées. Pour certains, c'est manger. Pour d'autre, c'est leur travail. Évidemment, elle peut changer au cours de la vie. Si un jour vous allez à un endroit que vous adorez, vous y penserez en premier. Tout ça pour dire que, ce matin là, je n'avais qu'elle en tête. C'est donc avec une bonne dose d'énergie que je me suis levée et que j'ai enfilé mes vêtements. En temps normal, ça serait une habitude. Mais c'est le tout début des vacances et si je n'avais pas rencontré Quinn, je serais encore en train de comater dans mon lit. Je descends donc et trouve mon père en train de faire mon petit déjeuner.

 **\- Santana, qu'est ce que tu fais réveillée à cette heure-ci ? Tu es malade ?** Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet, le pauvre, s'il savait.

 **\- No pap** ** ** ** ** **á,******** estoy bien !** Je lui réponds en rigolant.

J'allume mon portable et regarde l'heure, surprise par tant d'inquiétude de la part de mon père. Hm, 8h30 quand même. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à 8h30 du mat' ? Je sens mon portable vibrer et voit que j'ai des messages. Trois d'entre eux venaient de Puck, un de Brittany et un de Quinn. Je garde le meilleur pour la fin et décide de voir ce que mes amis m'ont envoyé.

Noah, 00h46

 _« C'est grâce à moi que vous vous êtes rencontrées donc je veux un cadeau de remerciement ! »_

Noah, 00h48

 _« Et par cadeau je veux dire une vidéo»_

Noah, 00h49

 _« Et par vidéo je veux dire... ;) »_

Britt-Britt, 01h03

 _« C'est Tubby qui a tout dit à Puck ! J'y suis pour rien. »_

Ils sont vraiment incroyables. Et je veux pas dire qu'ils sont géniaux, je veux dire que j'arrive pas à les croire. J'envoie vite fait un « ta gueule » à Puck et un « je déteste ce chat » à Brittany. C'est pas ces deux-là qui vont me gâcher ma journée ! Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, je me décide à cliquer sur la notification du message de Quinn.

Quinn, 02h00

 _« J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé cette soirée, on devrait se refaire ça bientôt ! »_

J'avoue être un peu déçue de n'avoir aucun smiley. Les crushs ça rend vraiment bête, je vous jure. Je lui réponds simplement « Quand tu veux, mamie ! ». Elle me répond presque immédiatement.

Quinn, 08h41

 _« J'aime juste pas les gros mots, je suis pas une mamie pour autant ! »_

Je souris à son message sans y répondre. Je suis adepte du « se faire désirer en ne répondant pas ou rarement aux messages ». Je range mon portable et choisit de m'avancer dans mes devoirs pour la rentrée, j'ai déjà tenté de tout repousser au dernier jour et c'est pas vraiment efficace. Jusqu'à midi je travaille, quand mes parents m'appellent pour manger.

Le reste de la journée se résume à moi qui travaille. De toutes façons il n'a fait que pleuvoir, je ne regrette pas du tout d'être restée cloîtrée chez moi. Grâce à cette journée à vide, j'ai pu terminer tout ce que j'avais à faire pour les cours, et ça veut dire que je suis libre pour toutes les vacances. Je vais me coucher sereine, j'ai la tête vide pour un peu plus d'une semaine. Enfin vide, c'est vite dit.

* * *

Après cette journée de travail, le réveil se fait plus tard. Je ne suis pas debout avant midi, et quand je vais dans le salon, mon père a l'air rassuré. Les parents sont vraiment étranges parfois. En revenant, je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable et remarque que j'ai un autre message de Quinn. Je suis si irrésistible que ça ?

Quinn, 11h27

 _« Ce soir je vais dîner avec une amie, elle dit que si on y va toutes les deux ça sera bizarre. Tu veux pas venir avec la blonde avec qui t'étais à la fête ? »_

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle se souvient de Brittany ? Elle a du bien la reluquer tiens. Elles ont peut être même parlé avant que j'arrive… Mais qu'est ce que je dis, je suis géniale, je n'ai personne à jalouser. Je demande à ma meilleure amie si elle est libre ce soir, et après qu'elle ait répondu par l'affirmative, lui explique le plan. Inutile de préciser qu'elle était ravie de pouvoir se faire deux nouvelles amies. Elle est vraiment très sociable, tout le contraire de moi. J'en viens à me demander comment on a pu devenir amies. J'envoie donc un autre SMS – décidément c'est la journée – à Quinn, en acceptant sa proposition. Elle me donne une adresse et une heure, et je préviens Brittany que je viendrai la chercher un peu avant. Je suis impatiente mais je me rends compte que ça veut dire que je vais encore devoir mettre des heures à chercher quelque chose à porter… Saleté de blonde magnifique.


End file.
